1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with an electric component such as a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,541 discloses a connector with a capacitor incorporated therein for removing noise of an electrical/electronic device or the like mounted in an automotive vehicle or the like. A terminal fitting and a lead wire of the capacitor are connected in a case-like housing and the capacitor is sealed by filling epoxy resin or the like into the housing.
An electric component, such as a capacitor, normally is used with a rubber plug or the like to prevent an inner material or fluid, such as an electrolytic solution, from leaking out. However, the electrolytic solution may leak out if, for example, the rubber plug deteriorates. An electrolytic solution that leaks out from a capacitor may adhere to and stay on a base part of the lead wire in the connector that has the capacitor and may cause corrosion of the lead wire.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector with an electric component in which an inner material or fluid of the electric component is prevented from adhering to and staying on a lead wire even if the inner material or fluid should leak out.